Pokemon Master
by The Merchant Of Human Lives
Summary: While young trainer sets out to become pokemon master, he meets a group of unlikely allies!
1. The First Battle Part I

_Pokemon Master_

_TheFirst Battle Part I_

"Yes! Today is the day!" Said a young boy. Usually he would be irritated by the annoying beeping of his ancient alarm clock, but today he was finally old enough to start his Pokemon journey. A tall blonde woman suddenly appeared in the entry way to his room. "SHHHH! Keep it down or you'll wake up your sister!"

"Sorry Mom," The boy said.

"Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay."

He hastily put on his clothes and raced downstairs.

There was a small red and white ball sitting on the table. He looked at it and then his mom. She nodded and he grabbed it. "It's a gift from your father." He pressed a button in the middle and the ball grew. He lightly tossed it on the floor. As it collided with the wooden floor it burst open and a stream of white shot out of it. A strange figure started to form. At first is looked like a cloud of gas, but it quickly formed into a large floating head.

"Ghastly!" It said happily.

"Cool! My very first Pokemon!" he said staring with awe.

"Ghastly, return," he said holing up the strange ball. A red bean shot at the Pokemon and the beam and the creature went back inside. The ball shrunk and the boy attatched it to his belt.

His mom walked over to him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Here, I got you this," she said holding up a strange device.

"A Pokedex!" he said, grabbing it.

"Be extremely careful. No talking to strangers,no hitch hiking, look both ways before crossing the street..." she trailed off into a series clamerous sobs.

"I'll be careful," he said.

"I love you Bryce!" she said, hugging him.

"I love you too Mom."

Bryce grabbed his backpack off the table.

"I'd better get going," he said.

"Happy birthday," she said as he left the house.

"Good-bye Mom," he called back, waving.

"Good-bye!" she said back.

He was just about to walked into the forest that led to the nearest town he was pushed to the ground by none other than his worst enemy.

"Hey loser!" the other boy said. "I see you've got you first Pokemon!"

"Hello Dillon," Bryce hissed.

"I bet my Pokemon could beat up your Pokemon easily!"he challenged.

"Yeah?" he mocked. "Let's do this now! Go, Ghastly!"

"Ghastly!" the Pokemon said.

"Come on out and show this low-life a lesson!" He threw his Pokeball and a duck-like creature appeared.

"Nosepass!" It said.

"Nosepass, headbutt!" Dillon commanded. Nosepass ran towards the other Pokemon and fell through Ghastly as the Nosepass tried to ram it with its head. Bryce laughed.

"Your even stupider than I thought! Didn't you know normal type attacks don't effect ghost Pokemon?"

Dillon growled. "Nosepass, Magnitude!" Nosepass struck the ground with his nose.

"Ghastly, Hypnosis!" But to no avail. The gound beneath Ghastly shot upwards and nailed Ghastly, sending it flying.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" "Ghastly Hypnosis!" The two Pokemon trainers said in unison.

Ghastly's eyes glowed blue. Nospass became sleepy as it peered into the ghost's eyes. Nosepass fell to the ground, asleep.

"Ghastly, Confusion!" Nosepass became shrouded by a pink aura as it rose into the air. "Crush it!" The aura intesified.

"Nosepass!"

A large crack stretched from Nospass's head. Nosepass fell to the ground as the aura disappeared. As it hit the ground it appeared to be out cold.

"Nosepass!" Dillon begged. "Please wake up!"


	2. The First Battle Part II

_Pokemon Master_

_The First Battle Part II_

Nosepass stirred as it struggled to its feet. "Good job, Nosepass! Magnitude!" He srtruck the ground. Rocks flew out from under Gastly.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of that attack. Gastly, Spite!" Bryce commanded. Gastly faded away and reappeared in Nospass's face. Nosepass stumbled back as the ghost Pokemon etched closer. "Now use Lick!" Gastly licked the Pokemon which now had a look of disgust on its face.

"Nosepass, Rock Throw!" Nosepass started flinging rocks in Gastly's face.

"Gastly, Night Shade!"

"Nosepass, Harden!" As it grew dark Nosepass felt a minor force.

"Nosepass!" The Pokemon taunted.

"Nosepass, use Rollout!" The odd Pokemon started rolling at high speeds.

"Gastly dodge it!" The ghost Pokemon dove to the side. Nosepass turned around catching Gastly off guard, and stiking it right in the face. Nosepass pummeled it relentlessly as Bryce watched on.

"Gastly Night Shade!"

Try as Bryce may have tried he was stuck, and couldn't escape.

"Finish him off!" Nosepass reared and struck him with a devistating Rollout. Gastly flew forward a crashed onto the ground, out cold.

"Gastly!" Bryce called running over. "Are you okay?" No reply. "You did good, return," he said soothingly putting Gastly back in its Pokeball.

"Ha ha, loser! Don't mess with the best!" he laughed, walking away.


End file.
